


Remember Me

by Crimsonshadowx777



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, Oneshot, Song Inspired, grown up and in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonshadowx777/pseuds/Crimsonshadowx777
Summary: Based on tumblr's lenorofraven's idea. Luka writes a special song for marinette, so that she can keep him close after he goes abroad for university. Time flies and its become routine for them to sing it to each other until XY tries to steal it. With the help of Jagged, Luka clears things up and makes a big move. Inspired by the movie Coco and based on the song, Remember Me.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Lenoreofraven for letting me give this idea a try!

Marinette closed her eyes and allowed Luka's voice to possess her. Every cord he played, every note he sang, enchanted her heart. She wanted nothing more than this moment to last forever, to sink deeper and deeper in his love, but she knew all too well it wouldn't.

Remember me

Though I have to say goodbye

Remember me

Don't let it make you cry

For even if I'm far away

I hold you in my heart

I sing a secret song to you

Each night we are apart

 

"Marinette." Luka called softly, "Look at me." She had burst into tears and tried to hide her face from him. "Mari," Luka kneeled down before her and tried to pull down her hands from her face. His hold was gentle, but Marinette showed no sign of exposing her teary-eyed face to him. "My sweet melody," he cooed as he resigned himself to stroking her head. "It'll be okay. _We'll_ be okay."

"I _know_." Marinette cried through her sobs. "But it still hurts."

Luka felt his heart swell as he pulled her into his arms and against his chest. He ran his fingers through her loose hair as he tried to comfort her, laughing slightly as he thought back on their last few years together. They had been blissful and full of love, and the thought of her crying because she would miss him when he hadn't even left for New York made him happy. But the idea of her crying _because_ she missed him _after_ he was gone broke his heart. However, tonight was their last night together and he'll be damned if he let her cry through all of it.

"Mari." Luka tried to pull her chin up slowly, and this time he met no resistance. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and all he saw was himself reflected in them. In that moment, he knew he would be a prisoner of her love. All she had to do was say the magic words, and he’d give everything he had to her and more. "I love you more than anything in the world. Just tell me to stay, and I'll do it." But he already knew her answer.

“No. You have to go.” Marinette wiped her tears away and smiled up at him. He would give up anything for her happiness, and it was only fair she did the same. “Promise me you’ll call. That you’ll let me know if you’ve eaten, or if you’re sick. And if you ever need me,” she began as she placed a hand on his cheek. “Promise you won’t hesitate to call me over. I’ll drop everything and run to your side as quickly as I can. I’ll swim across the sea if I have to, so promise me, you won’t forget me.”

Luka laughed. “Mari, you’re my sweet melody, without you, music wouldn’t be as awesome. The sky would be grayer, and the nights would be everlasting. I wouldn’t be able to forget you even if I died. I’m sure I’d come back in search of you in my next life, and every life after that, until we're together again.” Luka placed a gentle kiss on her head. “I promise to call, everyday, at least once. I’ll skype you as often as I miss you, which will be often, and if I should need you or ladybug, I won’t hesitate to call you over.

“Good.” Mari wrapped her arms around Luka’s neck and rested her head against his chest. She took in the scent of his cologne and relaxed into his warmth. “I love you, Luka.”

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

Remember me

Though I have to travel far

Remember me

Each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I'm with you

The only way that I can be

Until you're in my arms again

Remember me

 

Marinette sang as she looked up at the early morning sky. It was around five in the morning, when she woke up and decided to enjoy a cup of coffee before getting ready for her morning patrol with one of the other heroes. The sky was still dark and the stars twinkled like a thousand fireflies in spring, and she knew that despite the distance, Luka was looking up at the same night sky. Her phone sat on her small table, on speaker, while he listened on the other side.

Luka was tired from studying for finals, and had been too busy rehearsing for a performance, to sleep properly. So he called Marinette on the night before his performance to soothe his nerves. Something that has become quite common for the two to do with their time zones being so different.

"Hey Luka," Marinette called softly to test if he was awake. She was greeted by a soft _'hmm?'_ and took it as a sign to go on. "I got in." She spoke softly as she looked down at her acceptance letter.

Parsons School of Design was one of the best schools in the world for fashion and was located in New York.  She had received many offers for scholarships and internships from prestigious schools and businesses from across Europe and America, but _this_ school was one of the best. Not to mention, she would be within the same city as Luka again. She was excited to tell him, but his quiet snores silenced her as she took in his soft breaths.

"Good night, Luka. You'll do great tomorrow." She placed a gentle kiss on her phone before she hung up and let out a heavy sigh.

One more semester. That was all that was left before she finished college, and for now, that was all that stood between her and Luka. Well that and an ocean.

“Hey Mari, ready to go?” Alya called softly from her balcony door. Today it was their turn to patrol together.

“On my way,” Mari laughed as she stood up.

 

* * *

 

 

Luka was _pissed_ to put it lightly. XY, had somehow gotten into his school and stolen Luka's song while he was on tour. Doing it once, to Kitty Section, had been enough. Marinette had forgiven him, but Luka was in no mood to be as gracious. This was _their_ song after all. So what did he do? He called the only man he knew who could put XY in his place, and as fate would have it, he was also on tour in that moment.

Marinette was surprised when Jagged called and offered her a VIP pass for his new concert but thought nothing of it. As a rockstar and a designer, the two had gotten pretty close over the past few years and it has become customary for Jagged to give her tickets to all kinds of events. It had been a long and stressful week of finals, with little to no time to hang out together, so she called up Luka and offered him her other ticket.

Everything seemed normal at first, until Jagged began to sing their song. She had seen that XY had somehow gotten his hands on it, but she was far more surprised by the way Jagged had called him out on it publicly and online. Everyone had been shocked, well except for those who knew what a liar and a thief he was. He'd lost most of his fans in a matter of hours and the news had been exposing his other stolen works for days as Jagged confirmed where the song came from and who it belonged to. With his reputation being huge and the actual paperwork containing the song lyrics and a copyright form, Jagged Stone put an end to XY's career.

Jagged hadn't mentioned he was going to play their song, which was nothing like his usual style of music. What was more shocking was when Luka was called on stage to accompany Jagged and was introduced as the writer. Marinette couldn’t believe how everyone was cheering for them and felt like her heart would stop when they paused and called to her. They wanted her join for the final verse.

“What are you waiting for?” Alya called from behind as she pushed her gently.

“Alya?! What are you-”

“We weren’t going to miss this,” Nino interrupted playfully. He pointed to Alya as she held her camera up.

“Go on Mari,” Adrien smiled. He tilted his head towards the stage, “He’s waiting for you.”

Marinette felt her face _burn_ . A member of the stage crew gave her a knowing look as he gave her a headset, and she couldn’t help but blush as she glanced at Luka. Something big was going to happen and she had a vague idea of what it was. _'Oh boy, this will be embarrassing.'_

Remember me

For I will soon be gone

Remember me

And let the love we have live on

Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be

Until you're in my arms again

Remember me

 

Luka smiled at Marinette as she stood on stage, red as a tomato. “Marinette,” He called softly as the crowd went quiet. The music stopped and already, you could hear girls squealing in excitement. “You're an extraordinary girl, Marinette. Clear as a musical note, sincere as a melody.” Recognition filled her eyes and he _knew_ she remembered his first love confession. “You are the song that has been in my head since we first met."

“Your love has given me strength when I feel lost. It has helped me grow tremendously, both as a person and an artist. You have never made fun of me or my feelings and you've always encouraged me to pursue my dreams. Even when it meant we would be thousands of miles apart. I love you like Hades loves Persephone, more than Romeo loved Juliet, and far more than Orpheus loved Eurydice. I would search for you in all of my next lives. So Mari,” he paused as he took a deep breath.

When he kneeled, Marinette felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Will you marry me and allow me to share my life with you?"

Marinette didn't know what to do. Tears were running down her cheeks but all she could do was laugh as she reached into her small purse and pulled out her own ring. "This is super embarrassing,” she laughed as she took in his surprised expression. “But I was kind of hoping to do it first," she let out an airy laugh as the crowd went wild. "Luka, I have loved you for a very long time. You taught me to stand up for myself, and to never let anyone tell me what I can’t do. You have been a role model to me since we first met and I could not be any more grateful to the gods and fate for letting me meet you.”

Marinette wiped away her tears as Luka took in her words and allowed her to finish. “The ocean would never be deep enough to hold my love for you, nor are there enough stars in the universe for me to compare my love for you. So Luka Couffaine, my Love. Will you do me the honor of sharing your life with me, until we meet again in our next one?”

"Yes!" Luka held out his hand with a flourished gesture and laughed when Mari blushed even harder. The crowd was going wild with their double proposal, but in that moment, it felt like it was just the two of them under the light glow of the stage lights. "Ready?" He took out his ring and held it up to her hand.

"Yes." Marinette nodded. The cool metal against her skin filled her with warmth as it took its rightful place on her finger. "I love you, Luka." She smiled up at him as he placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"And I love you, my sweet melody." He leaned in and met her in a gentle and loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you so much Lenoreofraven for letting me give this idea a try! It's been a very long time since I've written a piece and was motivated to finish this as quickly as possible after getting hired after a long job hunt. I hope you've enjoyed it, as I enjoy every piece you write!!


End file.
